This is a multicenter Phase III randomized double-blind placebo-controlled study to evaluate the efficacy of two dose levels of DAB389IL-2 (9 and 18 ug/kg) in CTCL patients with Stage Ia-III disease who, following at least 3 previous therapies have recurrent or persistent disease. Patients will be randomized to one of three treatment arms (placebo, 9 or 18 ug/kg/day in a blinded fashion.